


For the Sake of the Wizarding World

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: After a talk with Dumbledore, Lily makes a decision that effects everything she has ever believed in. A different take on Lily and James' romance. One-Shot.





	For the Sake of the Wizarding World

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Standard Disclaimer Applied 

~~~~~~

“Ms. Evans, would you kindly step into my office? I need to have a word with you.” Dumbledore’s voice rang out through the emptying Great Hall where the students were rushing to get to class. Breakfast had finished only moments before. “You are excused from the rest of your classes today.”

After glancing back at her friends nervously, seventeen-year-old Lily Evans said, “Of course, Professor.” The headmaster of Hogwarts smiled at her for a moment before turning around and walking swiftly from the room. Lily followed him apprehensively. Why was she to miss all of her classes that day? The last time that had happened, she had received word that her parents were murdered by Voldemort only last year.

Lily was so deep into her thoughts she hadn’t even realized that they had reached Dumbledore’s office. “Cockroach Cluster,” Dumbledore spoke the password. The stone gargoyle leapt aside and Lily and Dumbledore ascended the stairs.

Upon entering the circular room, the headmaster asked Lily to have a seat. The Head Girl did so anxiously, looking up at Dumbledore all the while in a futile attempt to read his expression. He sat down opposite her and held out a small box. “Lemon drop?”

“No thank you, Professor,” Lily replied, putting her hands on her stomach to show that she wasn’t at all hungry. “What is it you wanted to speak with me about?”

Dumbledore heaved a large sigh and said, “I know you and Mr. Potter do not get along very well.” Lily suppressed the urge to laugh; that was the biggest understatement she had ever heard. She hated James Potter with a passion.

Dumbledore continued. “I’ve been hoping, all year long, that you would give him a chance. That is why I made him Head Boy, after all.”

Lily’s mouth dropped open. Before she could even register what had been said, she found her mouth forming words. “You mean you’ve been playing matchmaker?”

Dumbledore chuckled a bit at her choice of words. “I suppose you could say that.”

“B-But why?” Lily felt nauseous at the very thought. How could Dumbledore expect her to give the bullying toe-rag the time of day?

At her words, Dumbledore’s expression sobered. “I must show you something, Ms. Evans.” He walked to a cupboard on the other side of the room and pulled out a bowl with silver liquid. “Do you know what this is?”

“It’s a Pensieve. A place to store your memories.”

“Very good, Ms. Evans. Five points to Gryffindor.” Lily felt her cheeks redden a bit, but continued to look at the swirling liquid inside the Pensieve. “I want you to hear this, and make of it what you will.”

Suddenly, a form came out of the Pensieve. It was a slim woman with small spectacles perched on the tip of her nose. She had large eyes and looked to be in her early seventies. Her appearance was conservative yet demanding, and Lily felt a surge of liking towards her.

Suddenly, the figure spoke. Her voice was soft but demanded respect.

_“The one with the power to end the Great War approaches. But if his mother does not embrace the blessing of love, then the child shall not be born. Born to a pureblooded man of wealth and class, and a Muggle-born witch of knowledge and beauty. If Lily Evans is not willing to sacrifice her happiness, then the world will cease to exist as we know it. The one with the power to end the Great War approaches.”_

The woman went back into the Pensieve, and Lily found that her eyes were clouded with tears. “Prof-Professor. What does that m-mean?”

“I believe it means that you, Ms. Evans, are going to give birth to our savior.”

“Savior? From what?”

Dumbledore breathed another deep sigh. “Voldemort is becoming stronger. It is my fear that we will not be able to stop him any time soon.”

Lily nodded in understanding. “But what did it mean, ‘If his mother does not embrace the blessing of love‘?”

“That his mother, you, must give in to the man that truly loves you,” Dumbledore responded.

“And ‘Born to a pureblooded man of wealth and class’, who would that be?” Lily felt that she already knew the answer, but she didn’t want to think about it.

“Would you be willing to sacrifice your happiness for the sake of the Wizarding World, Ms. Evans, and marry James Potter?”

Lily took a deep breath and felt hot tears pouring out of her eyes. She fell into a crumpled heap on the floor and allowed a few sobs to escape her lips. She didn’t really hate James Potter, but she knew for a fact that she didn’t like him. After a moment, she stood up again. Wiping her eyes, she said, “I’ll do it. For the sake of the Wizarding World.”

She turned around and walked out of the room without a backwards glance. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she placed a quick charm on her face so it wouldn’t look like she had been crying. Lily silently vowed to keep what had happened in the headmaster’s office a secret for the rest of her life.

“Lil-Evans,” came a voice she really didn’t want to hear right now. Looking up, Lily saw the hazel eyes of James Potter. “You okay?” he asked uncertainly, looking at her miserable expression.

“I’m fine,” she said. “Thanks for asking.”

“Want me to walk you back to the dorm? You look like you could use a lie-in.”

Under normal circumstances, Lily would snap at James for offering to do this and accuse him of trying to charm her. But today was different. And after looking at him for a moment, Lily noticed something.

James Potter had changed since last year. Last year, he would be standing in front of her with a grin on his face, asking if she needed his “masculine assistance“. Last year, James Potter would be smiling at her with that arrogant grin of his, leaning against the wall in a smug way. Last year, James would make Lily feel intimidated or embarrassed about being found looking so miserable.

But this year he was different. This year, he’d asked if she was all right. This year, James gave her a reassuring smile. This year, James seemed nervous and unsure of himself. And this year, James was a much kinder person in Lily’s eyes.

“No, I’m fine,” she responded. “Thank you though.”

James seemed caught off-guard by the expression of gratitude. “No problem,” he said nervously. As Lily started to walk away, James called out to her. “Do you want to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?” Some things never change.

And then again, some things do.

Lily turned around to face him and, with a smile, said, “I don’t see why not.”

The look of ecstasy on James’ face made Lily feel rather pleased that she had accepted his offer. He ended up walking her back to the Head’s Common Room and stayed there with her, talking about anything and everything. The one subject that wasn’t brought up was what had changed Lily’s mind.

Lily was a very brave person. Not many people would sacrifice their happiness for future generations. But Lily Potter ended up living a short, content life with her husband James and her son, Harry. She didn’t regret her decision for a moment.

And for the sake of the Wizarding World, Lily Evans gave up her life. 


End file.
